Medical systems using medical treatment kits, ancillary apparatuses and treatment articles with medical treatment devices are subject to operation and billing errors of the medical personnel administering the treatment with such components. As a result, medical procedure charges may be incorrect, cross-contamination between patients using the same apparatus may occur, the wrong components may be used together or the wrong medical treatment parameters may be applied.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a medical system and treatment methods that avoid such problems.